Descendiente
by Mikoto 0912
Summary: Yona, es la descendiente de dos poderosos sacerdotes y es la única capaz de derrotar al Rey Demonio... Aunque ella no lo sabe hasta después de un fatídico día.
1. Capítulo 1:

" _La niña que llora en tus fiestas"_

Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía dos años, mi padre es el Rey de un gran reino llamado Kouka. Siempre he tenido una vida normal, libre de preocupaciones, pasaba los días imaginandome cómo sería mi vida después de casarme con el... Aunque cuando cumplí 16 años, he visto algunas formas raras en la oscuridad. Parece que me acechan, esperando a que me quedé dormida para matarme. He intentado hablar con mi padre acerca de ello, pero está muy ocupado y no puede atenderme. También fui a ver al sacerdote del pueblo, pero no sé encuentra por estar en un viaje espíritual. La única que me queda con quién hablar es mi mejor amiga Lili.

-Oooh ya veo, ¿con que vez cosas raras en la oscuridad?

-Siii ¡y estoy aterrada!

-Oye, y si fueras la hija de los legendarios sacerdotes que sellaron a un poderoso demonio.

-¿Legendarios sacerdotes?

-¿ah? ¿Esque no conoces la leyenda?

-¿Cuál?

-Hace muchos años existía un poderoso sacerdote, se dice que siempre tenia alguna pelea con algún demonio por sus poderes. Un día fue enviado a un exorcismo y ahí conoció a una joven sacerdotisa igual de poderosa que el y se enamoro de ella. Tuvieron una hija que heredó todos sus poderes. Un día el rey de los demonios apareció para llevarsela, ellos solo lograron sellarlo y no pudieron matarle. Se dice que después de 500 años el demonio regresará y... ¡vendrá por la hija de esos sacerdotes!

-Pero... Si ya pasaron 500 años... ¿no estaría muerta?

-La niña renacera, en alguno de sus descendientes. Fue una maldición por parte del Rey demonio.

-¡¡Lili!!

-Jajaja solo es una leyenda no tienes por que estar tan aterrada.

Se suponía que era una clase de leyenda... O eso pensaba.

Llegó la noche y fui a mi habitación a dormir. Rezando para que no aparecieran aquellas aterradoras cosas. Cuando ya me estaba quedando dormida alguien tocó la puerta.

-Yona-chan ¿Estas despierta?

-Ah, si adelante.

Era Lili. Se sentó al lado del futón. Se veía muy extraña.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si. Mi señor pronto despertara y le gustaría probar la sangre de la hija de Hirryu y Midoriko cuando despierte...

-¿Que dic... ¡Aah!.- Lili me tumbó y se puso arriba de mi con un cuchillo en la mano.

-Le ofrecere tu corazón para que el pueda alimentarse.

-¡N-n-no!

-¡Detente!.- alguien había ido a salvarme, era Zeno-sama el sacerdote del pueblo. Comenzó a decir algo en el antiguo idioma del país.

-¡GAAH!

-Princesa venga conmigo, ¡rápido!

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo directo a la parte trasera del castillo donde saltamos la barda y salimos corriendo hacia el bosque.

-Tenemos que ir directo al templo. ¡Ahí estaremos a salvo!

-Pero el templo no es por aquí.

-No al templo en el que todos van, al templo que tenia Hirryu-sama y Midoriko-sama.

Di un vistazo por detrás de mi hombro... Fue lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho, las sombras parecía que se acercaban dispuestos a matarme.

-¡Ah!

-No te atacaran, estás con el familiar de Hirryu-sama.

Llegamos a un claro, y en su centro, tenía un pequeño templo.

-Aqui estaremos bien.- dijo mientras volvía a dar ordenes y unos talismanes que estaban pegados en la puerta comenzaron a brillar.- esto debe de ser suficiente, aunque no sé si mi poder pueda mantener alejado a aquel demonio.

-¿Q-q-que está pasando?¿Que le pasó a Lili?.- grite aterrada. Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

-¿Sabes de la leyenda de los antiguos sacerdotes?

-Si, me lo dijo Lili hoy ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Mucho. Tú eres la niña que heredo los poderes de Hirryu-sama y Midoriko-sama.

-N-n-no se supone que es una leyenda.

-La niña que herede sus grandes poderes, tendrá el cabello rojo como el amanecer, piel blanca como la nieve y en sus ojos se podrá ver el fuego necesario para matarme. Osea tu Princesa.- Zeno me dio un espejo. Me sorprendió ver qué mis ojos, que eran perfectamente normales esta mañana, tenían una llama en ellos. Al parecer tenía razón.

Pero no me permitieron hacer más preguntas ya que algo comenzó a golpear con fuerza la puerta.

-Rayos, mi poder no es suficiente para contener a tantos demonios. Aunque no quería despertarlo... Princesa ¿Sabe usar un arco?

-No.

-Umm esa era la forma más fácil de llamarlo... Bueno no hay problema.- Zeno corrió a una mesita y tomo una pequeña caja de cristal y me la dio junto con un cuchillo.- En la palma de tu mano, has una pequeña cortada y colocala encima de la tapa. Tendrás que gritar lo más fuerte que puedas: ¡Ven te necesito!

Hize lo que Zeno me pidió. La cajita comenzó a emitir una extraña luz en el momento en el que puse mi mano.

-En está caja está el más fuerte familiar de Midoriko-sama, estoy seguro que nos ayudará.

 ** _¡Hola! ¡Aquí Misaka Mikoto con otra nueva historia! Se que aún no termino The Alchemist, pero se me ocurrió está de un momento a otro y dije: ¿Porque no? Además conozco a alguien que está escribiendo 4 fanfics al mismo tiempo así que yo podré hacerlo con dos *risita*_**

 ** _Gracias por leer este primer capítulo espero que sea de su agrado nos vemos en la próxima._**

 ** _PD: ¿Les gusta La Oreja De Van Gogh? A mí me encanta y me encanta aún más cuando estoy escribiendo ¡¡es por eso que algunos capítulos se llaman como las canciones!!_**


	2. Capítulo 2:

_¿Él?_

La caja comenzó a emitir una luz azulada que lleno la habitación. Cerré los ojos, pero sentí como me abrazaban con fuerza. Cuando abrí los ojos me sorprendió ver a un joven, alto, de cabello negro y robusto abrazandome.

-¿¿Ah??

El chico se alejó un poco y me miro con unos ojos tan siniestros que me hizo estremecer.

-Y esta, ¿Quien es?

-¡L-lo mismo digo! !!¿¿Porque me estás abrazando??!!

-Esta no es Midoriko.

-¡Acaso escuchas lo que alguien te está diciendo!

-Oh, vaya Hak, ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Ah, eres tú Zeno... ¡¡Zeno!!.- El chico de nombre Hak, me soltó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía Zeno contra la pared.- ¿Donde están los demás que me sellaron? Quiero hacerlos puré a todos juntos.

-Jejeje, este no es momento Hak, tenemos algunos problemitas antes de arreglar eso.- dijo mientras señalaba la puerta.

-¿Que quieres que haga?

-Que nos ayudes a derrotar a esos demonios.

-¿Porque?

-Porque la descendiente de Hirryu-sama y Midoriko-sama está en peligro.

Hak volteo a verme de nuevo con su mirada tan afilada como un cuchillo y rompió en carcajadas.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Esa niña miedosa ¿Descendiente de Midoriko? Jajajaja porfavor.

-¡Es ella! Recuerda que solo la descendiente de ellos podría abrir la caja.

-Umm tienes razón.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo en mi defensa, Hak ya había derrotado a todos los demonios que estaban afuera, excepto a uno... A Lili, después de amarrarla con una cuerda la arrojo a mis pies.

-Bien, si puedes purificarla aceptaré que eres la descendiente de Midoriko.

-¿Que?

-Ella no sabe nada, ¡apenas supo de sus poderes hace 20 minutos!

-Si es ella debe de poder.

-N-no creo que lo logré.

-Ella es una humana, si no la purificas la matare.

-¡¡No sé cómo hacerlo!!

-¡Tocala en la frente y recuerda como era!

Hize lo que el me dijo, aunque la cara de Lili parecía completamente diferente, no dejaba de ser ella. Sentí como algo fluia de mi mano hacia su frente y en poco tiempo su rostro comenzó a perder aquella apariencia hasta parecerse a la Lili que yo conocía.

-Ya veo, así que si eres capaz.

-Te lo dije Hak.- Zeno volteo a verme sonriendo.- Solo hay que dejar que descanse, ya estará bien cuando despierte.

-Bueno ya que pasó todo ¡me voy!

-¡Oye Hak! No puedes irte no ahora que ella está aquí.

-Puede que sea la hija de ellos, pero no obedecere a una mocosa fea como ella.

-¡¡QUE DIJISTE!!

Hak me saco la lengua y desapareció por la puerta.

-El regresará, no podrá alejarse mucho. No después de que la hija de Midoriko-sama está aquí. El lazo que tenia con ella era muy fuerte así que eso es un punto a nuestro favor.

-¿Eh? ¿Espera estás diciendo que ese tipo es un familiar de Midoriko?

-¡Si! Y de los mas fuertes. Midoriko-sama era la única sacerdotisa que tenía a un demonio de alto nivel como familiar.

Quedé boquiabierta al escuchar eso. No podía imaginar como alguien de mal carácter podía ser la compañía de una chica... Y menos que ese alguien es un demonio.

 ** _¿Que les parece este capítulo?_**

 ** _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_**

 ** _¡Hasta entonces!_**


	3. Capítulo 3:

_Nueva Familia._

Hak quería estar lo más lejos posible de Yona. Odiaba recordar que por su culpa Midoriko, su primer amor, había muerto. Mientras iba lo más rápido que podía por el denso bosque recordó cuando se conocieron.

Ella estaba gravemente herida y era perseguida por un gran número de demonios a causa de su agradable aroma. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un par de segundos cuando finalmente cayó a sus pies inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre. Hak la salvó, y desde ese momento jamás pudo separarse.

Cuando el cielo se aclaro, Zeno cargo a Lily que estaba profundamente dormida.

-¡Bien! hay que llevarla al castillo. Después comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento.

-¿Entrenamiento? Pero... Yo... N-no creo poder...

-Pudiste purificar a esta chica. Así que yo creo que podrás derrotar al Rey Demonio.

-¿Como es ese demonio?

-Umm es algo cruel... Engaña a las personas con su hermosura para matarlos. El sólo podía acabar con todo un país. Pero llegaron Midoriko-Sama y Hirryu-sama. Ellos pudieron sellarlo y ahora el resto depende de ti Princesa.

-Esta bien... ¿Que haré primero?

-Encontrar un familiar. Es lo más básico.

Después de llevar a Lily al castillo, se adentraron a lo profundo del bosque.

-Bueno, durante la mañana se pueden encontrar a muy buenos espíritus para ser "acogidos" osea hacerlos tu familiar.

-¿Como lo convencere para que sea mi familiar?

-Umm... ¡Dándoles comida! Así fue como Hirryu-sama me "acogió".

-Mentira. Para conseguir un familiar tienes que derrotarlo.

-¡Hak!

-Solo porque tengo que cumplir una vieja promesa estoy aquí no creas que es por ti.

De repente unos pasos se escucharon. Un joven de aproximadamente 25 años, de cabello color verde largo atado en una coleta y ojos rasgados apareció entre los arbustos. Se fijo primero en Hak y luego en Yona.

-¡¡Oh no se esperaba menos de la hija de Mi-chan!! Que hermosa es. Te pareces mucho a tu madre.- dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos.- Ahora para cerrar el trato debes de darme un beso.

Una gran cuchilla se puso en medio de ellos.

-No dejas de ser un maldito pervertido ¿Verdad ojos caídos?

-Oh Hak, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Yo también te extrañaba.

-Disculpa ¿Quien eres?

-¡Oh cierto! Yo soy Jea-ah familiar de Midoriko, es un placer conocerte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre hermosa?

-Yona.

-Oh Yona-chan.- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-Y sigues con tus malos hábitos.

-Oh Hak. No te pongas así. Si nunca le hize nada malo a Mi-chan, menos le haría algo a Yona-chan.

-No lo hiciste porque jamás te deje solo con Midoriko.

-Bueno, bueno, chicos calmense.- dijo Zeno mientras se interponia entre ellos.- Por cierto Jea-ah, ¿Como fue que Midoriko-Sama te "acogió"?

-Ella...- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban.- ella me sedujo. Sus preciosos ojos del color del mar se encontraron con los míos y su cabello color coral danzaba con el viento que soplaba en aquel arrecife y...

-Ya no seas chismoso y di que se vieron de casualidad mientras tu andabas haciéndote el vago.- lo interrumpió bruscamente Hak.

-¡Bueno ya! Nos encontramos de casualidad y ella solo me sonrió. Me hize su familiar para proteger esa hermosa sonrisa.

-Ooh, ya veo, ya veo.

-Bueno Princesa. Cierre sus ojos y deje que la tierra la guíe hacia un buen espíritu.

Yona obedeció. Sintió una sensación de calma y se dirigió hacia ella.

Al llegar, encontraron a un chico que parecía de la edad de Yona. Su cabello era de un rubio claro y sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul cielo. Llevaba en sus brazos muchas hierbas. Era muy apuesto, aunque...

Casi parecía una chica.

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Pronto escribiré un poco más del pasado de Hak y Midoriko._**

 ** _¡¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!!_**


	4. Capítulo 4:

_Clases de espiritus._

-Bueno Princesa. Cierre sus ojos y deje que la tierra la guíe hacia un buen espíritu.

Yona obedeció. Sintió una sensación de calma y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Bueno... Búsquemos a otro.

Cuando buscaron a Yona, ella ya estaba junto al chico.

-Hola ¿Para que son esas hierbas?

-Oh estás, son para tratar fuertes infecciones...- el chico se dio cuenta.- ¿Puedes verme?

-Pues... Si, ¿Se supone que no te deba ver?

-Solo unos pocos pueden vernos Yona. Los espíritus somos invisibles para la mayoría de los humanos normales.

-Oooh.

-¿Eres una curandera o una sacerdotisa?

-Umm, supongo que una sacerdotisa...

-No me interesa ir contigo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Vaya! Así que eres un espíritu sanador.- dijo con entusiasmo Zeno.

-¿Espíritu sanador?.- Yona, ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad.

-¡Asi es! Existen muchos tipos diferentes de espíritus, y dependiendo de su tipo es el poder que tienen. El es un espíritu sanador físico, por lo general ayudan a los animales salvajes a recuperarse o están con algún curandero ayudandole con sus conocimientos incluso aunque no los puedan ver. Yo soy un espíritu sanador del alma, los de mi tipo podemos volvernos visibles ante la gente y puede que parezcamos un ángel o un dios para guiar a las personas por el buen camino o nos gusta ser monjes de algún templo.- Zeno señaló a Jea-ah. -Jea-ah es un espíritu del amor pasional. Los de su tipo siempre están al rededor de alguna pareja y son raros los que son familiares como el. Otro de los familiares de Midoriko-sama que se llama Ki-ja es un espíritu guerrero y dependiendo de que bando este será el resultado. Ellos también pueden hacerse visibles y sufrir heridas graves pero se recuperan rápidamente. Y mi "hermano" se llama Shin-ah, el es un espíritu de la noche. Ellos cuidan a todos los seres vivos en sus sueños para que no tengan alguna pesadilla o cosas asi . Aunque son muy raros los de su tipo.

-¡¡Woooow que interesante!! No sabía que había todo tipo de espíritus.- Aunque el chico se veía encantado con lo que había aprendido, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápido.

-Oye ¿a donde vas?

-Tengo que ir a sanar a un ciervo que tiene una pata rota. Parece que se infecto.

-Por favor espe...aaaagh.- Yona se tropezó, el chico ayudó a que se levantará. Cuando sus manos se tocaron, ambos sintieron como sus corazones resonaban.- g-gracias... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yoon. Me tengo que ir adiós.

-Ya que el chico no quiso, vamos a buscar a otro es... ¡OYE TAN SIQUIERA ESTAS ESCUCHANDOME!.- Hak le grito a Yona, quien lo ignoro por completo para seguir a Yoon.

Lo siguieron hasta el tronco de un árbol donde estaba tirado un ciervo y un pequeño cervato, parecía que era madre e hijo.

Yona miro con tristeza, como el pequeño se acercaba a su madre y comenzaba a lamerla, ella se sintió identificada con él ya que nunca conoció a su madre. Se arrodilló al lado de Yoon y le pregunto con firmeza.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

En sus ojos ardía el deseo de ayudar, cosa que Yoon no pudo ignorar.

-Pero ¿Se supone que no eras curandera?

-No porque no soy una curandera no puedo ayudar a este pequeño.

Yoon asintió y le dijo una serie de instrucciones a Yona que siguio al pie de la letra. En poco tiempo ya la madre parecía estar mejor.

-Gracias... Señorita.

-De nada, puedes llamarme Yona. En serio me hubiera gustado que estuvieras con nosotros, pero creo que aquí te necesitan más.- dijo mientras se inclinaba como muestra de respeto.- gracias por tu arduo trabajo.

Yoon se sonrojo un poco y desvío la mirada.

Yona se reunió con su grupo. Al verlos partir, Yoon sintió una opresión en el pecho. Salió corriendo mientras gritaba:

-¡¡Eeey!! ¡Esperen!

Yona dio vuelta.

-Amm, ten es un ungüento para las heridas. Evita que se infecten y sanen más rápido.

-Oh gracias.

Reanudaron su marcha.

-¡¡E-e-esperen!!

-N-no van a saber cómo usarla y como yo soy el que la hace... Supongo que tengo que ir con ustedes.

-¡¡¿¿Es enserio??!!

-S-si, supongo que está bien que me haga familiar de una sacerdotisa.

-Bueno, para sellar el trato.- dijo Zeno y les entrego a cada uno, una navaja.- hagan un corte en la palma de su mano y juntenlas. Ese es un contrato de sangre.

Hicieron lo que dijo Zeno. Una luz resplandecio y el contrato de sangre fue firmado.

-Bueno, ahora solo queda esperar que lleguen, Ki-ja y Shin-ah para estar oficialmente reunidos e ir a acabar con el Rey Demonio.

 ** _¡¡Hola!! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia._**

 ** _Espero que sea de su agrado :3_**


	5. Capítulo 5:

_Flamas._

-¡Bueno Princesa! Se supone que los maestros y sus familiares tienen que comunicarse por medio de la mente aunque estén muy lejos ¡Así que, vamos a intentarlo!.- dijo Zeno.

Yona y Yoon asintieron con la cabeza entusiasmados, pero después de muchos intentos, nunca pudieron. Tantos que comenzo a salir humo de sus cabezas.

-Bueno... Creo que mejor eso lo dejamos a lo último.

Enserio... Esa chica es la hija de Midoriko.- pensó Hak seriamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿¿??.- Zeno se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar con la mirada.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron dos jóvenes entre la hierba. Uno era blanco como la nieve y tenia una garra semejante a la de un dragón en su mano derecha. El otro usaba una máscara que ocultaba sus ojos y llevaba en su espalda una gran espada.

-¡Ki-ja!¡Shin-ah! los estábamos esperando.- dijo Zeno mientras los abrazaba.

-Ya decía que apestaba a cobarde.- dijo Hak burlonamente.- ¿Aún le tienes miedo a los insectos? Víbora albina.

-Hak ya te he dicho muchas veces que no SOY ninguna víbora soy un DRAGÓN.

-Lo que seas. No dejas de ser un cobarde.

Ki-ja ignoro a Hak y se dio la vuelta para ponerse de rodillas frente a Yona.

-La hemos estado esperando, mi señora.

-¿Eh?.- dijo Yona mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Bueno, primero me presentaré. Yo soy Ki-ja un espíritu guerrero y familiar de Midoriko-Sama.

-Uhm yo soy Shin-ah, un espíritu de la noche y familiar de Hirryu-sama.- dijo tímidamente el otro chico imitando a Ki-ja.

-Hola, mi nombre es Yona. Mucho gusto en conocerlos.- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos reunidos tenemos que hablar sobre que haremos con el Rey Demonio.

-Bueno, para comenzar debemos de saber las habilidades de Yona-Sama.- dijo ki-ja.

Todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña chica.

-Y-yo no sé nada...

-Bueno por algo se comienza.- dijo Jea-ah.

-¡Qué tal si comenzamos por enseñarle a usar el arco!.- propuso ki-ja.

-¡Buena idea! Aunque nunca hemos usado un arco...- todos se vieron entre sí.

-Yo me encargo de eso.- dijo en un suspiro Hak. Bajo del árbol en el que se encontraba y le dijo bruscamente a Yona.-Has 500 lagartijas.

-¿¿Que??

-500 lagartijas, tienes que fortalecer esos brazos tan delgaditos.

-¡No lo haré!¿Quien te crees que eres para darme órdenes?

La discusión se vió interrumpida por un gruñido, seguido de muchos más.

-¿Eh?

-Yona-Hime... ¿Tiene hambre?

-Umm si un poquito.

-Bueno ¡no se puede entrenar con el estómago vacío!.- dijo zeno.- Vamos por algo de comer. De todos modos, cuando el maestro tiene hambre, sueño o cansancio los familiares lo sentimos.

-Ya se. Seguramente en el palacio podrán servir comida para todos.

-Umm... No sería mala idea pero no podemos ir.

-¿Eh?¿Porque?

-Si vamos seguramente atraeremos a muchos malos espiritus.- respondió Ki-ja.- así que será mejor que no nos acerquemos mucho.

-Pero yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de casa. Mi padre se preocupara.

-No te preocupes ya tengo la cuartada perfecta. Les dije a los sirvientes del castillo que irías a un retiro espíritual por un mes. Así que no hay nada de que preocuparnos.- respondió Zeno para tranquilizar a Yona.- Aunque... Ninguno de nosotros sabemos cocinar...

-Esta bien yo lo haré.- levantó la mano Yoon.

Todos voltearon a verlo.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Después de un rato comieron un exquisito estofado.

-Waah estoy llena. ¡Eso estuvo delicioso!

Sintieron un terrible escalofrío en la espalda y se pusieron en alerta.

-¿Pueden sentir eso?.- preguntó Jea-ah.

-Claro, imposible no sentir una fuerza demoniaca tan fuerte.

De repente todo se volvió negro y unas sombras los rodearon.

-Espíritus come-almas, se supone que ya no existen... Además es muy raro que aparezcan a estas horas.

Las sombras negras se lanzaron a ellos. Pudieron retener el ataque antes que llegarán a Yona, pero eran superados en número.

Yoon intento alejar a Yona que estaba en shock por el miedo que sentía al ver esas cosas. Al darse cuenta que intentaban escapar, más sombras comenzaron a llegar desde todas las direcciones. Yona cerro los ojos con fuerza y un grito que parecía salir desde lo más profundo de su garganta se escapó de sus labios:

-¡Ayúdenme, antepasados!

Ese grito...- Hak lo reconoció enseguida.

Un fuego salió de ella, un fuego semejante a un dragón que envolvió a todas las sombras que estaban alrededor de ellos y los purifico.

-¿Que fue eso?.- todos estaban impactados.

Cuando Yona abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver que nadie estaba herido. Una llama aun mas grande se podía ver danzar en sus ojos.

-Eso fue... Una purificación con un elemento... Algo que muy pocas sacerdotisas y monjes han logrado. Ni siquiera Hirryu-sama y Midoriko-Sama lo hicieron...

-En el pueblo cercano, Hay un ataque de sombras come-almas.- dijo Shin-ah interrumpiendo a Zeno, mientras señalaba hacia el este.

-¡No puede ser! Es el pueblo que está en las faldas del castillo.

-¡Vamos!

Todos salieron corriendo. Hak cargo a Yona por considerarla lenta.

-Cuando lleguemos quiero que te quedes atrás. Solo serás un estorbo.

-¡No lo haré! Conozco a mucha gente que vive ahi. Quiero protegerlos.

La mirada llena de determinación de Yona, dejo hipnotizado a Hak. Era la misma mirada que tenía Midoriko cuando pelearon por primera vez juntos.

-Hazte a un lado, no podrás hacer gran cosa en el estado en el que estás.

-No es necesario que me cuides Demonio.- contesto mientras sostenía su arco y flecha.- Mis antepasados son mi guía, mi arco y mi espada mis armas, mi determinación y valentía mis tesoros.

La flecha comenzó a emitir una luz rosada y al soltarla, solo con cortar el aire que rodeaba a las criaturas, estás fueron purifiacadas al instante.

-Ese estilo de lucha...

-¿Conoces al Clan Shirai?

-Si es de los Clanes anti-demonios más poderosos que existen.

-Yo soy la vigésima cuarta descendiente del Clan Shirai. Soy Shirai Midoriko.

-Imposible... Me dijiste que tú Clan fue destruido por un Demonio. El Clan Shirai es prácticamente invensible.

-No fue cualquiera el que nos venció, fue el Rey Demonio.

 ** _¡Gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí!_**

 ** _*Risita nerviosa* no me había dado cuenta que comencé escribiendo en primera persona y termine escribiendo en tercera._**

 ** _Bueno... Umm yo creo que continuaré escribiendo en tercera persona porque siento que es más conveniente por el tipo de historia. Enserio perdón ._**

 ** _*Bye bye*_**


	6. Capítulo 6:

_Una fuerte determinacion._

Cuando llegaron al pueblo ya fue demasiado tarde, las sombras come-almas ya habían terminado con casi medio pueblo.

-No puede ser. Nunca había visto tantas sombras juntas, solo cuando el Rey demonio está cerca...- dijo Ki-ja

-¿Que podemos hacer para atraerlos a todos en un solo lugar?.- preguntó Yona

-Solo una fuente de gran poder espiritual puede atraerlos.- respondió Zeno

-¿Donde podemos conseguir una?

-Del cabello de un monje o una sacerdotisa. Si lo esparcimos por el pueblo, seguramente las sombras come-almas intentarán rastrearlo para devorar el poder espiritual.

Yona acarició su largo cabello del color del amanecer, corrió hacia Shin-ah y tomo su espada. Se hizo una cola de caballo, la cortó con la espada y se la entregó a Zeno.

-¿Servirá?.- los ojos de la chica brillaban con una fuerte determinación y la llama que tenía en sus ojos parecía arder con más fuerza.

-Si.

-Jea-ah, Shin-ah ¿pueden esparcir el cabello a lo largo del pueblo por favor?

-¿? Ah, si.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo confundidos. La voz de Yona había cambiado, de su tono de voz chillón a uno completamente digno de obedecerse.

-Hak, Zeno, Ki-ja, Yoon acompañenme.

 _Está es la misma niña humana que apenas ayer temblaba como un cachorro_.- La chica que estaba delante de él era completamente diferente a la que habia conocido. Casi podía decir que su instinto de demonio le obligaba a rendirse ante aquel poder.

Corrieron hasta llegar a un pequeño claro.

-¡Bien! Que tengo que hacer para purificar esos espíritus.

-¿Eh?.- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-No me digas que... No tienes un plan, ¡había jurado que tenías uno!.- dijo Hak incrédulo.

-¡Tengo uno! Ser la carnada para atraer a esas sombras y purificarlas, pero no sé cómo.

-Bueno en si el plan es bueno... ¡Pero porque carajos nos tienes que poner a todos en peligro por tu estupidez!.- grito Hak.

-¡Calmense ustedes dos!.- se interpuso Zeno.- Princesa, ¿no sabe cómo saco el poder de hace rato?

-No.

-... Bueno, bueno.- Zeno busco con la mirada, tomo el arco que llevaba Hak en la espalda y se lo entregó a Yona.- Sostenga esto e intenté pensar en un conjuro para que su poder se materialize en la flecha. El conjuro debe de salir desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Desde lo más... Profundo...- Yona cerró los ojos.- No quiero que nadie más muera... Quiero protegerlos a todos...

Mientras Yona pensaba, las sombras aparecieron y comenzaron a dirigirse a ella. Hak, ki-ja y Zeno comenzaron a pelear con ellas.

-¡Princesa!

-¡Mocosa! Estas tardando un poquito más de lo que podemos soportar

-Mis aliados flor del amanecer, dragón sagrado del fuego eterno.- coloco la flecha en el arco y este comenzó a emitir una luz roja.- mi deseo proteger a mi gente... mi guía la estrella roja que asciende en el crepúsculo.

El arco, que estaba hecho de madera, se convirtió de oro puro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas al igual que la flecha. Al lanzarla fue dejando tras de si una estela roja y al chocar con el piso apareció un dragón del mismo color. A diferencia del anterior ataque que había lanzado, este tuvo un mayor rango y duración.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la pequeña chica.

 _Se dice que el clan Shirai es descendiente de un dragón, del dragón sagrado del fuego eterno. Cuando renazca, el cielo se arrodillara, el suelo retumbara, el sol y la luna bajarán a la tierra para ofrecerle sus oraciones y los espíritus en pena encontrarán su paz... Aunque claro solo es un cuento que pasa de generación en generación no es real_.- En esa ocasión Midoriko lo había tomado de broma.

 _Te equivocaste Midoriko..._ \- pensó Hak ante aquel recurdo.- _el poder espiritual que viene de esta niña es diferente al tuyo o al de Hirryu. Definitivamente es el de un dragón sagrado._

¡ ** _Gracias por seguir leyendo!_**

 ** _Nos vemos en la próxima._**

 ** _PD: Cuando escribí la parte del cabello me acordé de Lindel de Mahoutsukai No Yume_**

 ** _¡Bye bye!_**


	7. Capítulo 7:

_Marca._

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso. Fue incluso más impresionante que cuando Midoriko purificaba demonios.- dijo Hak mientras miraba a la pequeña chica.

El pueblo se había salvado y las almas que fueron absorbidas volvieron a sus respectivos cuerpos.

-Vaya si que nos salvó de un gran apuro, si no hubiera usado su poder seguramente estaríamos muertos.- dijo Ki-ja.

-Aunque... Si han aparecido las sombras come-almas, Pronto despertara el Rey Demonio. Tenemos que apresurarnos para cuando eso suceda.- Zeno levantó la vista hacia una cierta montaña.- Tenemos que ir a la montaña del cielo sagrado, ahí fue donde sellaron al rey demonio.

-Pero qué pasará con el pueblo. Si nos vamos pueden acercarse más demonios.- exclamó Yona.

-Esta bien. El cabello que dejamos en el pueblo hará que los demonios le persigan, para intentar comer el poder sagrado.

De repente una neblina densa y oscura comenzó a rodearlos.

-Es niebla del infierno.- explicó Hak.- solo aparece cuando hay un enorme poder demoniaco cerca.

-Esas son malas noticias.

-Yo... Recuerdo haber visto este tipo de niebla.

-¿De que hablas Yona?

-Cuando era niña, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sola. Un joven iba a hacerme compañía y siempre estaba rodeado por esta niebla; pero cuando cumplí 10 años dejo de ir a verme.

-¿Como era?.

La atmósfera se lleno de tensión.

-Parecia un ángel. Tenía el cabello largo color miel y lo llevaba siempre amarrado en una cola de lado, ojos verdes y una hermosa sonrisa.

-No puede ser...

-El Rey Demonio... Soo-won...

-¿Qué?

-¡No se supone que el estaba sellado! Es imposible que él pudiera haber visitado a Yona.

-Los lazos que conectan a Midoriko-sama, Hirryu-sama y Yona con el Rey Demonio son muy fuertes, así que es probable que sí.- dijo Shin-ah interrumpiendo a Hak. Shin-ah era el único que podía ver los lazos que conectaban a las personas con cosas u objetos, era uno de sus poderes como espíritu de la noche.

-¿Qué era lo que hablaban cuando estaban juntos?

-Ehmm, pues, nunca nada en especial. Aunque ahora que recuerdo...- dijo Yona mientras buscaba en su kimono.- El me dio esta horquilla, me dijo que en cuanto cumpliera 16 años vendría a buscarme para vivir juntos.

Hak le arrebató la horquilla.

-Tenemos que quemarla lo más pronto posible.

-¡No! ¡Detente!

-Esta es la razón por la que te atacaron esa noche. ¡Era una marca! ¡La marca de que le perteneces en cuerpo y alma al Rey Demonio!

-I-imposible.

-¿Aceptaste irte con el?

-S-si...

-¡Maldición!

-Es terriblemente malo. En cuanto un humano acepta algo de un demonio,este incondicionalmente se vuelve su sacrificio.- dijo Jea-ah

-¡No es cierto! El era una buena persona, me adoraba.

-Los demonios observan el corazón de su víctima para buscar que es lo que más anhela. Para así poder engañarlo para que se vuelva su sacrificio. ¡El sabía que tú querias ser amada! ¡Querias que alguien estuviera a tú lado!

-...- Yona se había quedado sin palabras.- aún ¡así devuelvemela! Esa horquilla me ha acompañado en los momentos más tristes de mi vida.

-No.- De la palma de Hak surgió una llama azul y la uso para quemar la horquilla.

\- ¡Hak, Idiota! ¡Eres un idiota!.- La joven salió corriendo mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Y-Yona! Iré por ella.- dijo Yoon mientras salía tras Yona.

-El lazo que tiene con él, es muy fuerte. Dudo que desaparezca solo con quemar la horquilla.

-Tenemos que ir por ella. No la podemos dejar sola, si lo hacemos pueden atacarla.

Caminaron hasta que los encontraron a las orillas de un río.

-Si tengo que matar a ese hombre, no lo haré. Él era el único que me acompañaba mientras yo estaba sola en el castillo.

Hak se acercó a ella y la tomo de los brazos.

-¿Viste lo que hicieron esas sombras come-almas en el pueblo?¿Quieres que más tragedias como esas sucedan? Después que despierte el Rey Demonio, muchos más demonios apareceran y serán más fuertes que no podremos con ellos ¿Quieres que la gente muera por tu estúpido capricho? ¡Entiende! Fuiste engañada por él. Nosotros estamos ahora contigo y no nos alejaremos de ti. ¡Yo jamás te dejare sola!.- dijo enfadado.- Ahora quiero que dejes de llorar y te pongas a entrenar. Si no me quieres ver, no hay problema estaré al pendiente de tí desde lejos ¡Te entrego mi vida si es lo que quieres! Pero tienes que cumplir con tu objetivo.

Hak solto a Yona y se marchó al bosque. Todos quedaron impactados por su declaración.

-... Pues, nos tenemos que ir a la montaña del cielo sagrado.- dijo Zeno.

-Yo creo que Hak nos alcanzará más tarde.- contesto Ki-ja.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Jea-ah.

-Si.- susurro Shin-ah.

-Yona, ya nos tenemos que ir.- Yoon, jalo del brazo a Yona en un intento de traerla a la normalidad.

-¡Ah! Si, si.

Cuando cayó la noche, Yona se quedó profundamente dormida. Entonces regreso Hak. Se arrodilló frente a ella y acarició su rostro dormido.

-Buenas noches...- susurro.

-Buenas noches.- contesto Ki-ja.

-Pense que no ibas a regresar.- le dijo burlonamente Jea-ah.

-Y perderme toda la acción, nah. Además esta niña no sabe mucho de técnicas de pelea, así que tengo que entrenarla.

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Aquí Misaka-chan con una noticia:_**

 ** _*Retumbar de tambores*_**

 ** _¡Ya estamos a pocos capítulos de terminar la historia!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_**


	8. Capítulo 8:

_Ilusiones del Corazon._

Han pasado ya dos días desde que emprendieron su viaje a la montaña del cielo sagrado, en ese tiempo, Yona logro llamar su arco y lanzar (o al menos eso parecía) una flecha sagrada.

-¡Ya le falta menos Princesa! Esa en verdad parecía poderosa.- dijo entusiasta Zeno.

-Bueno... Si intentas matar una mosca estuvo bien pero si intentas matar al Rey Demonio va a estar difícil.

Pasado el medio día llegaron a la entrada de una cueva donde la neblina se hacía más densa.

-Hay que tener cuidado con esta neblina, es usada para leer los corazones de sus presas.- advirtió Hak.

Entraron con precaución a la cueva, era muy difícil ver, incluso no se distinguia su propia nariz.

-Princesa, dame tu mano.- Hak le tendió la mano a Yona, y ella la tomo con firmeza.

-Tenemos que intentar no separarnos.

Caminaron un rato tomados de la mano, hasta que Yona se detuvo.

 _Probablemente está cansada_.- pensó Hak y al darse la vuelta se quedó congelado.

Detrás de él, estaba Midoriko. Con su largo cabello color coral atado en una trenza con mechones flanqueando los suaves bordes de su rostro, sus ojos color azul aqua lo miraban con intensidad y su suave piel plateada parecía brillar apesar de esa oscuridad.

-M-Mi...doriko...- susurro Hak incrédulo.

Ella se acercó y lo rodeo con sus delgados brazos.

-Perdon Hak, tenías tanta razón. Tenía que haber abandonado a Hirryu y escaparme contigo. Tú eres al que verdaderamente amo.- susurro con su dulce voz y acarició el pecho de Hak.- vámonos lo más lejos posible...

No pudo resistir la tentación y le devolvió el abrazó, acercó su nariz al cabello de Midoriko y respiro todo su delicioso aroma. Era tal y como él lo recordaba.

-Cuantas ganas tuve que me dijeras esas palabras...- dijo Hak.- pero hay tres cosas de las cuales estoy seguro..

-¿Cuales son mi cielo?.- Midoriko comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-La primera: jamás me darías la razón.- dice tomando aquel delicado rostro entre sus manos.- la segunda: yo mismo Vi tu cuerpo cuando habías muerto después de pelear contra el Rey Demonio y tercera...- dijo mientras rompía el cuello a la perfecta ilusión.- Midoriko amaba sobre todas las cosas a Hirryu.

El espectro cayó a los pies de Hak y lo miro con desprecio.

-Un demonio de tu nivel no debería de intentar engañarme.- dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que corría por sus mejillas.- si no me hubiera dado cuenta antes, seguramente habría drenado toda mi fuerza.

Paseo la mirada por todo el lugar, buscando a Yona y a los demás.

 _Si no la encuentro lo más pronto posible, puede que esté en grave peligro._

-¡Mamá! Por favor, espérame.

La voz pertenecía a Yona, quien estaba rodeada de espectros absorbiendo su poder espíritual mientras lágrimas de sangre corrían por sus mejillas.

En la ilusión que ella estaba viendo, veía a su madre como se la imaginaba: Una mujer con sonrisa angelical, una mirada cálida y llena de amor.

-No te preocupes mi pequeña ya nunca me voy a alejar de ti, tu siempre estás en mi corazón. Ven conmigo vamos a jugar.

Yona lo seguía.

 _Tengo que ir con él... ¿Con quién?¿A donde tenía que ir?¿Que tan importante es esa persona para mí?..._

Por ratos la conciencia de Yona regresaba, pero no lo suficiente para poder escapar. Hak levantó su gran alabarda y se dispuso a cortar a los espectros pero estos se pegaron al cuerpo de Yona de modo que si Hak intentaba cortarlos, la lastimaría gravemente.

 _Tch, la única manera de sacarla del trance es..._ \- tomo de los brazos a Yona e intento sacudirla, pero no dio resultados. El no quería utilizar en ella uno de los poderes demoniacos más fuertes que habían: la seducción.

Decidido, tomo de la cintura a Yona, levantó su mentón y le dio un tierno e inocente beso. Parecía que no daba efecto, así que Hak comenzar mover su boca a modo de insertar su lengua dentro de la boca de Yona y comenzó a besarla con intensidad... Al principio teniendo en mente el objetivo de sacarla de su trance, pero conforme se embriagaba con el sabor de esos suaves y y exquisitos labios, más y más los deseaba, entonces comenzó a besarla por deseo.

Cuando ella reaccionó intento quitarse pero se dejó llevar por la dulzura y ferocidad de los labios de Hak. Enredo sus dedos en aquel suave cabello negro para que pudiera pegarse más a él y sentirse dueña de esos labios. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su mente se puso completamente en blanco. Sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir por todo el deseo que no cabía en ella.

Él tuvo que ponerle fin a aquel beso tan apasionado. El sabía que no podía dejarse llevar en esos momentos. Separó con ternura los pequeños dedos que estaban en su cabello para poder separarse.

Yona, al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, sus mejillas se pusieron al rojo vivo. Hak vio con ternura el gesto y la beso en la frente. Se puso completamente roja.

Dieron un brinco al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban. Eran los demás del grupo.

Zeno era el único que parecía alegre en comparación a los demás.

-Tienes suerte de ser un espíritu sanador del alma...- se quejo Ki-ja.

Los espíritus sanadores del alma y los espíritus de la noche eran completamente inmunes a las ilusiones mostradas por los espectros. Pero eran muy propensos los espíritus del amor pasional, de la guerra y los sanadores fisicos.

-Para nada, para nada ¡Yo también tuve una ilusión! ¡Toda la comida del mundo era para mí!¡Fue tan genial!

-Aunque tu siempre tienes esa ilusión...- le contesto Jea-ah.

-¡Yo tenía todos los libros de medicina que se han escrito!¡Y era el mejor doctor del mundo!.- celebraba Yoon.

-Estamos cerca... Del lugar donde sellaron al Rey Demonio.- dijo Shin-ah señalando hacia la entrada de un pequeño altar.

Entraron y se dieron cuenta que colgando de la pared se encontraba un hombre de tez blanca, cabello color miel peinado en una cola de lado, en el flanco izquierdo tenía enterrada una flecha desgastada y del derecho una espada.

Yona reprimio un grito al ver qué esa persona se le hacia tan conocida...

Era el hombre que la iba a visitar cuando ella era pequeña.

Abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa a sus invitados especiales.

-Hola, mi pequeña Yona.

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí._**

 ** _Soy super mala con eso de los besitos de lengua y todo eso así que les pido mis más sinceras disculpas si no lo pude detallar tan perfectamente._**

 ** _¡Pondré todo mi esfuerzo para mejorar!_**

 ** _¡Bye bye!_**


	9. Capítulo 9:

_Muñeca de trapo._

-Hola mi pequeña Yona.- dijo Soo-won mientras tomaba con su fina mano la vieja flecha sagrada que tenía en el lado izquierdo de su pecho y al contacto con su pálida piel, está se derritio. Hizo lo mismo con la oxidada espada que tenía en el lado contrario.- no cabe duda que el tiempo pasa volando para los humanos. Hace apenas unos cuantos años que te deje de ver y ya eres una mujer sumamente hermosa.

Por su aspecto, parecía más un ángel que un demonio, su dulce voz era como un encantamiento, por su aspecto podía engañar a cualquiera.

En cuanto bajo de la pared en la que estaba postrado camino hacia Yona, los 5 espíritus y Hak se pusieron en guardia para saltar en cuanto estuviera a su alcance. Pero en cuanto Soo-won chasqueo los dedos, no podían mover sus manos ni pies, estaban completamente paralizados.

Soo-won se paro frente a Yona y acarició su mejilla.

-Cumpliste tu promesa a medias. Tenías que esperar a que yo fuera por ti.- se acercó lentamente a los labios de Yona, pero el reciente suceso hizo que su cuerpo se moviera por instinto y se alejara de el.

-Mis aliados flor del amanecer y el dragón sagrado del fuego eterno, mi deseo proteger a mi gente, mi guía la estrella roja que asciende en el crepúsculo.- tomo su arco y este enseguida se transformó en uno de oro y diamantes. Le apunto a Soo-won directamente a la cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que mi pequeña chica pudiera reaccionar así. Tal parece que tu corazón esta confundido por culpa de alguien.- miro con desprecio a Hak.- recuerdo haberte dicho que no te acercaras a ninguna humana y menos si está era de mi propiedad.

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie.- dijo con firmeza Yona interponiendose entre ambos.

-Claro que sí, en el momento en el que aceptaste la horquilla.

Yona lanzó su flecha, esta paso rozando a Soo-won y se impacto en la pared.

-Vaya vaya, eres demasiado fuerte... Quizás más que tus padres.

Un aura de colores rojo y morado (muy semejante al color del crepúsculo) rodeo a Yona. De la flecha clavada en la pared emergió un dragón rojo y se abalanzo contra Soo-won.

Soo-won no pudo esquivarlo y fue mordido.

 _Este es el legendario dragón sagrado del fuego eterno... Ya veo ella es la última descendiente del Clan Shirai y del clan Hirryu era lógico que ella fuera la portadora de tal poder. Pero aún es inexperta para controlarlo_.- una espada negra surgió de la mano de Soo-won y la enterró en la cabeza del dragón haciendo que desapareciera.- _está herida debería de haber sido insignificante para este dragón si estuviera en manos expertas... No hay nada de que preocuparme_.

-Un increíble poder para una pequeña chica.- antes de que Yona pudiera volver a cargar otra flecha, Soo-won ya se había acercado a ella y corto su arco en dos.

-¡Kya!.- la tomo de ambos brazos para que no pudiera escapar.- ¡Sueltame!

El sentir tan cerca a Soo-won, su corazón dió un vuelco, ese era el hombre a quien había amado y esperado durante casi 6 años, era todo lo que ella más quería. Aún recordaba la alegría que embriagaba a su corazón al verlo. Pero ahora todo se había invertido, sentía que se encontraba en una cárcel de amor. Quería proteger a ese hombre pero sabía que habría una gran desgracia si no terminaba con el aquí y ahora mismo.

-Esto sería más sencillo si hubieras sido una niña, pero no serviría de nada ya que tus poderes aún estaban sellados.

Mordiendose los labios y cerrando su corazón; reunió todo su poder espíritual y lo concentró en un lugar y lo envío en forma de una onda expansiva directo hacia Soo-won, quien al intentar esquivarlo la soltó. Ella salió corriendo por la oxidada espada y al tocarla está se convirtio en una de oro y diamantes.

Se lanzo directo a Soo-won y este la intercepto con su espada.

-Crees que con una fuerza tan ridícula podrás hacerme daño... ¡Te faltan muchísimos años más para hacerme retroceder!.- la empujó enviandola a volar varios metros.- tu poder espiritual es demasiado fuerte pero tú fuerza física deja mucho que desear.

 _No podré ganarle por más que lo intente. Es más fuerte que yo y mucho más grande... ¿Como? Como vencerlo para salvar a todos... Porfavor madre y padre ayúdenme... ¡Alguien ayúdeme!_

Sintio como en sus ojos comenzaba a a surgir una llama y su cuerpo se movió instintivamente. Con la espada, hizo un fino corte en el aire creando una abertura de donde salió nuevamente el dragón rojo.

- _Ya veo... Así que tú deseo de protegerte a ti y a tus seres queridos ha hecho despertar tus poderes._ \- parecía que Yona era la única que podía escuchar la voz del dragón.- _ahora que estás dispuesta a luchar tu sola contra el Rey Demonio, puedes escuchar mis consejos para ganar. Pero solo será por esta ocasión, después intentarás hacerlo por ti misma, yo solo seguiré tus órdenes._

- _Muchisimas gracias_.- Dijo yona inclinandose.

- _Corre hacia su flanco derecho, ahí tiene una abertura y cortale. Si pierde sangre podrá perder el control sobre tus camaradas. La sangre del Rey Demonio es el sello para los demás y para los espíritus._

Yona hizo lo que le indico el Dragón. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y para sorpresa suya, más rápido de lo normal.

- _Te prestaré mi velocidad y fuerza._

Soo-won miro con sorpresa como Yona le hizo un corte en el lado derecho y como un chorro de sangre comenzó a salir.

Hak y los espíritus fueron liberados de sus ataduras y corrieron hacia Yona.

-¡Impresionante!

-Fue como ver a Hirryu-sama.

Todos alabaron a Yona. Ella tenía ganas de decirles sobre el Dragón que la estaba guiando, pero no hubo tiempo.

-¿Acaso creen que me vencerán tan fácilmente?

Llamas de color negro y rojo surgieron del cuerpo de Soo-won y comenzaron a rodearlos, incendiando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, inclusive fundieron las rocas que sostenían la cueva. Apesar de lo poderosas que eran las llamas, el grupo salió ileso.

- _Utilizaré mi fuerza para protegerlos, pero no pasará mucho tiempo cuando empieze a disminuir el poder del campo de protección, tienen que salir lo más pronto posible.-_ Le dijo el Dragón a Yona.

-¡Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí!

-Yona, ¿Tú hiciste este campo de protección?

-Emm... No pero quien me ayuda me dijo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

La miraron confundidos pero obedecieron y salieron de la cueva. Al salir se sorprendieron al ver todo el alcance de la destrucción. Árboles en llamas, animales huyendo, el cielo completamente negro y lleno de humo. Ese era el poder del Rey Demonio, el más poderoso demonio que existía en la tierra.

-Estamos muy lejos de algún poblado, así que tardará un tiempo en llegar las llamas hasta ahi.- dijo Zeno.- tenemos que contener a Soo-won aquí mismo.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Yona era la única que podía darle el tiro de gracia, pero al ver que se encontraban en una enorme desventaja era imposible para ella atarcarle... ¿Quien podía dejarle mal herido para que Yona pudiera acercarse y matarlo?

Hak sabía lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Bien yo iré para darte la oportunidad de disparar.

-¡Que! Claro que no irás Hak. El es mucho más poderoso que tú.- replicó Ki-ja.

-Acaso no recuerdas que era antes de ser un guardian. Yo también soy un demonio muy poderoso, soy nieto del antiguo Rey Demonio Mundok, en parte está es mi venganza por haber asesinado a mi abuelo.

Yona se sorprendió al oir esas palabras.

Ciertamente, como demonio, Hak vivía en el mundo de los demonios junto a su abuelo Mundok. Era el próximo para asumir el cargo de Rey. Pero un día llegó un joven que a primera vista se veía débil y delicado, no encajaba con lo que una persona se imagina al escuchar la palabra "demonio".

La pelea fue sumamente sangrienta, Hak miraba incrédulo cómo su abuelo caía muerto y Soo-won se levantaba como el legítimo Rey.

Hak intento pelear con Soo-won, pero no le fue permitido y fue desterrado. El juro vengarse y para ello necesitaba la sangre de uno de los descendientes del Dragón sagrado del fuego eterno, un primogénito del clan Shirai. Decían que había más descendientes de ese dragón pero quien tenía la sangre más poderosa era ese clan.

-No Hak no te lo permitire.- Yona se colgó del brazo de Hak.

-El me arrebato las cosas que más amaba, a mi Abuelo y a Midoriko. Por favor, permite que yo te acompañe a derrotarlo.- Hak la miraba con determinación.- no quiero que se repita... No quiero que alguien más muera frente a mis ojos sin hacer nada...

Yona asintió con la cabeza.

-Shin-ah ¿Podrías decirnos donde está el Rey Demonio, por favor?

-Esta en lo alto de la montaña.- eran aproximadamente 8 mil metros de altura hasta el pico.

Sin previo aviso, Hak cargo en su espalda a Yona.

-No quiero llevarte conmigo, pero no nos queda otra opción.

Hak tomo un poco de vuelo y comenzó a escalar por la montaña.

-Cuando llegue aqui, mi intención era matar a todo el Clan Shirai para beber su sangre y hacerme invencible. Esa era la única alternativa que tenía para vencer a Soo-won... Pero no me atrevi a fallarle a la memoria de mi abuelo que estaba en contra del asesinato de humanos para conseguir poder. El estaba esperando a que llegará la persona que gobernaria sobre ambos mundos para armonizar la convivencia entre humanos y demonios ya que había algunos que se oponian a el... fue entonces que comencé a vivir como un nómada.

Yona acarició su cabello negro.

-Cuando todo termine... Quiero que me platiques todo lo que te ha pasado.

-Es una promesa.- en la mente de Hak, estaba la escena de Midoriko con un bebé en brazos y una sonrisa diciendo _"por favor, cuida de mi hija"._

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Perdón por no haber podido subir el capítulo antes pero he estado super ocupada.**_

 _ **¡Bye bye!**_


	10. Capítulo 10:

_La ultima descendienye del clan._

Llegaron al pico de la montaña. Soo-won estaba esperandolos.

-Me imaginé que serías tu quien vendría ¿Aún estás molesto por lo de tu abuelo?

Sin previo aviso, Hak se lanzó hacia Soo-won. Levantando su enorme alabarda fue directamente a la yugular de su contrincante y este la intercepto con su espada color negro.

-No permitire que vuelvas a quitarme algo valioso.

Tomaron distancia el uno del otro, para después seguir atacandose. Yona estaba desesperada, su arco estaba roto y no podía acercarse.

 _-¿Que es lo que te detiene?.-_ le dijo suavemente el Dragón.

- _No puedo ayudar a Hak... No sin ser un estorbo, necesito un arco pero no podemos conseguir uno..._

-¿ _Sabes porque la espada de tu padre se transformó en cuanto la_ tocaste?

Yona no se habia dado cuenta de ello. No recuerda haber dicho su oración para que la espada tomara esa forma.

- _Eso demuestra tu determinación de proteger a las personas que amas. Soo-won logro partir tu arco en dos porqué tu corazón estaba inseguro. Cuando logres ponerle fin a toda esa inseguridad, no será necesario que digas tu oración para llamar un arco o una espada._

 _-Así que el problema es que mi corazón esta inseguro...-_ Yona levantó la mirada, Soo-won iba ganando la feroz batalla. Ya tenía a Hak contra la pared, ambos parecian cansados, pero él estaba gravemente herido.

Ella quería saber más de Hak, regresar al lado de sus amigos, volver a ver a su amado padre y ver progresar a su adorado Kouka...

Levantó la mano, como si estuviera sosteniendo un arco, y apunto directamente a la cabeza de Soo-won.

\- _Así que te has decidido..._

 _-Si, todo está tan claro... Por el bien de todos es necesario sellar a Soo-won._

 _-¿Crees poder soportar la carga?..._

 _-No es momento de preocuparse por eso...-_ Sentía su sangre hervir, en su mente todo estaba claro y en su mirada danzaba una llama roja.- _Es hora de tomar mi decisión, dejar de seguir siendo protegida por otros y pelear, para no sentirme impotente. Mis padres se sacrificaron para que las siguientes generaciones vivieran en paz, sería egoísta de mi parte romper todo ese sacrificio._

 _-Esas eran las palabras que esperaba escuchar... Mi señora._

Un arco comenzó a formarse en la mano de Yona, mientras movía su mano hacia atrás, una flecha sagrada comenzaba a surgir. Apunto directamente a la cabeza de Soo-won.

- _Ese no es el punto débil de_ Soo-won, tienes que apuntar directo en el corazón pero desde donde estamos es imposible...

 _-Quiero que se aleje de Hak._

- _Tus deseos son órdenes mi señora._

Lanzó la flecha cargada de poder, aunque se desvío un poco para llamar la atención de Soo-won.

-¡Gah!.- apesar de ello logro causarle un gran daño a su objetivo.- Así que mi pequeña se ha decidido.

Aprecio de repente frente a Yona.

-¿Quieres matar al que te hizo compañía cuando más lo necesitabas? Aún recuerdo tu cara de felicidad cuando me veías venir. ¿Quieres matar al que te dio tanta felicidad para proteger a los que te dejaron sola?

-Muchas personas han caído víctimas de tu egoísmo. Mataste a un clan completo contal de obtener el poder definitivo.

-Hak también tenía planeado lo mismo.

-Pero no lo hizo, él le fue fiel a los ideales que le enseñaron. Además ¡El no hubiera pensado en hacerlo si no hubieras matado a su abuelo!.- el arco se transformó en un pequeño cuchillo dorado con rojo e intento enterrarlo en la yugular de Soo-won. Pero se detuvo al sentir algo filoso en su cuello.

 _Este poder... Es impresionante_.- Miro a la pequeña chica a los ojos.- parecen los ojos de una fiera salvaje...

-"Quiero a alguien que este a mi lado" ¿Esas no eran tus palabras?

-Si, eso era lo que yo deseaba. Pero ahora tengo quienes me acompañen.

-¿Esos débiles espíritus? Ellos solo están contigo por compromiso.

-¡No me importa! A ellos y a las personas que viven en este mundo ¡Los protegeré!

El dragón se hizo presente y deboro a Soo-won.

-¡Ah!.- Yona cayó sobre sus rodillas. Estaba cansada, no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar toda esa energía.

-¡Princesa!.- Corrió Hak hacia ella y la abrazo.- ¿Estas loca? Pudo haberte matado.

-Jeje algo así parece...- Yona lo rodeo con sus pequeños brazos.- Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-Soy un demonio, no deberías de preocuparte por mi.

-¡¡Mi señora no baje la guardia!!.- le advirtió el Dragón sagrado a Yona.

-Pero deberían de comenzar a preocuparse por ustedes.

Un fuerte terremoto se sintió. Y unas llamas negras envolvieron al dragón.

-Ya es momento de dejar de jugar.

El suelo comenzó a crugir y se crearon grietas en el. El aire se hacía más difícil de respirar y comenzó a sentirse más caliente.

-Esta lanzando un veneno...

-No puede ser... ¡Ugh!.- Yona comenzó a toser y a sentirse mareada.

-No importa todo el poder espíritual que tengas. No dejas de ser una niña mortal... Cuando te grite quiero que lanzes una flecha sagrada con todo tu poder, sin importar nada.

-Pe-pero...

-Me lo prometes. Si no lo haces yo no cumpliré la mía.

Mientras tanto Ki-ja, Jea-ah, Shin-ah, Yoon y Zeno estaban conteniendo la destrucción que se dirigía hacia los pueblos más cercanos.

-Esto jamás terminará. Es imposible para nosotros contener todo esto.

-Deberíamos de regresar al lado de Yona y Hak, para ayudarlos en lo que podamos.

-¡Si vamos!

Corrieron de vuelta al pie de la montaña pero en su camino encontraron muchos animales muertos.

-Parece que fueron envenenados con algo...- explico Yoon, olfateo un poco el aire.- El... Aire... Está cargado de... veneno...

-Puede que Hak y Yona estén en peligro.

Yona no podía entender lo que le decía Hak. En la profunda mirada color azul marino había una impresionante decisión.

-Prometo regresar por ti. Por favor has lo que te digo.- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.- Vamos prometelo.

-Esta bien.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Aqui vamos.- le dio un último vistazo al rostro de Yona, tan parecido y tan diferente a la vez, al de la mujer que tanto amo... Pero ese amor ahora le pertenecía a Yona.

Siempre pensé que todo mi universo era Midoriko... Ya veo, ella sabia que no podía corresponder a mis sentimientos... Cuando me dijo que cuidara a su hija era para estar a su lado sin separarme de ella y amarla...- levantó la vista al cielo.- gracias Midoriko... Gracias por todo...

Se lanzó hacia Soo-won. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Rodeo a Soo-won con sus brazos.

-¡¡AHORA!!

-¿Eh?.- Al fin Yona comprendió a lo que se refería Hak.

-¡¡SI NO DISPARAS SERA DEMASIADO TARDE!!

-No tienes que desperdiciar la oportunidad que el te dio.- le susurro el Dragón.

-Pero no puedo...

-Permitelé proteger a lo que más ama en la vida. Dale esa dicha...

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Yona, no quería disparar, no si eso le provocaba algún daño a Hak.

-¡VAMOS, NO ROMPAS TU PROMESA!

-¡¡¡NO TE PERDONARE SI NO CUMPLES LA TUYA HAK!!!

La flecha fue lanzada... Atravesando la carne de Hak y a Soo-won. Una luz color rojo brillo y comenzó a purificar todo lo impuro, el cielo comenzó a aclararse y el aire se volvió más fácil de respirar.

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAK!!!.- Un grito desgarrador surgió de Yona y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Cuando los espíritus llegaron, ya no había rastros de Soo-won ni de Hak, solo encontraron a la joven llorando... Se imaginaban lo que había sucedido.

Yoon abrazo a Yona.

-Todo a terminado...

-¡Si pero a cambio de que! ¡Él no va a cumplir su promesa!

-Hak fue un gran guerrero. Apuesto que está satisfecho de haber muerto en batalla.

-Si, ese era su objetivo desde el principio.

Aunque sus palabras lograron calmarla un poco, aún sentía un dolor en el pecho.

-Sera mejor regresar al palacio Princesa.

-Si...- dijo entre sollozos.

- _Fue una noble asaña mi señora, cumplir el último deseo de Son Hak. Ahora puede reclamar su corona que la acredita como la Reina definitiva del mundo humano y demoniaco._

 _Frente a Yona, aparecieron dos figuras, desconocidas para ella, pero sentía que eran personas muy importantes en su vida._

 _-Felicidades mi niña._

 _-Sabemos que no fue fácil para tí, y nos sentimos culpable por dejarte todo esa carga. Pero supiste tomar las mejores decisiones._

 _-Gracias, Te amo hijita._

 _Las ilusiones se desvanecieron con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _-Descansen en paz... mamá, papá._


	11. Capítulo 11:

_Yona, Princesa Del Amanecer._

Hay un rumor que comienza a ganar más y más popularidad.

Se decía que existía una joven de cabello del color del amanecer que gobernaba sobre ambos mundos, el demoniaco y el humano, la persona que fuera capaz de matarla obtendría un poder sin igual. También, se decía que esa joven era la vigésima quinta descendiente del Clan Shirai y Hirryu, dos poderosos clanes descendientes de un dragón.

A primera vista, vencerla sería muy sencillo. Pero cada vez que alguien intentaba acercarse a ella con la intención de matarla, sus espíritus familiares aparecían para defenderla. Si algún demonio o humano lograba pasar esa defensa perfecta, simple y sencillamente ella utilizaba su arco o espada para defenderse. Purificaba a los demonios u obligaba a los humanos a rendirse ante ella.

A lo largo de tres años, esa joven comenzó a ganar experiencia y habilidad. Muchas personas se referían a ella como la Princesa Del Amanecer, debido al color de su cabello.

Esa joven era Yona, la Reina de Kouka. Después de haber terminado con el Rey Demonio, su padre decidió entregarle el trono debido a sus grandes poderes.

El día de hoy no fue la excepción, después de purificar un demonio, la joven princesa suspiro y desvaneció su arco.

-Felicidades Princesa, lo ha hecho muy bien.- le dijo sonriente Zeno.

-Gracias.- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Como le fue en la reunión con los otros reinos?.- preguntó Jea-ah.

-Excelente, si no hubiera tenido a Yoon y a Zeno conmigo no sé que hubiera hecho.

-Apuesto que él estaria orgulloso de usted.

-...- esa última frase le hizo recordar al hombre que se sacrifico para poder salvarla a ella y a mucha gente.- Quiero... Quiero estar sola un momento.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia los árboles de cerezo en flor. Ese era su lugar favorito cuando quería estar a solas y reflexionar sobre sus decisiones. También en ese lugar había conocido a alguien muy especial para ella, aunque le haya causado daño, no dejaba de ser alguien muy importante en su corazón.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, vio una sombra en medio de todos los pétalos rosados que caían al suelo por la suave brisa.

Esa sombra era mucho más grande y robusta que ella, no parecía que fuera un guardia ordinario de los que protegian al palacio. Llevaba algo muy grande en el hombro. No podía distinguirla bien. Por si las dudas preparo su arco.

-Oh... Así que ya eres una chica guerrera...

Esa voz se le hacia conocida, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Pensaste que no cumpliría mi promesa?

-¡¡HAK!!.- Grito y corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos.- te extrañe mucho, pensé que te había perdido para siempre. Me sentí muy culpable al haberte lanzado esa flecha.

-Es cierto que dolió mucho, pero no me diste en algun punto vital, así que solo necesitaba tiempo para recuperarme.

-¿Porque tardaste tanto?

-Habían algunas cosas que tenía que hacer antes de venir contigo.- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y le dio un beso. Después de eso se inclinó de manera solemne.- Me aceptarías como tú más fiel familiar.

-Idiota no tienes que preguntar.- Le abrazo. Ese abrazo estaba cargado de todos los sentimientos que había acumulado en estos tres largos años.

-¡Hak!

-¡Hak-kun!

-¡Señor!

Todos estaban felices de ver nuevamente a su camarada.

-Ahora el grupo está reunido de nuevo.

-¡Los felices hambrientos están de nuevo juntos!

-¿Los felices hambrientos?.- preguntó en medio de risas Yona.

-¡Si! Ese fue el nombre que Midoriko-sama le puso a nuestro grupo en cuanto nos unimos ¡Siempre estábamos hambrientos!

Todos estallaron en risas y bromas.

Apartir de ese momento, la paz y la armonía reinó en todo el país de Kouka. Tenían a una amorosa y sabía reina que gobernó con justicia.

Ya era de noche, él se acercó y acarició el desobediente cabello rojo.

-Yona...

-¿Si?

-Te amo.

-Te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

Las palabras que él le había dicho la desconcertaron por unos instantes. Solo contesto lo que su corazón le dictaba.

-Yo también te amo.

¡ ** _Hola_**! Aquí Misaka-chan.

 ** _Muchas gracias por acompañarme en estos 11 capítulos. Se que muchos se espantaron al pensar que Hak había muerto xD_**

 ** _¡Lo siento por eso!_**

 ** _Pero era algo que quería escribir, aunque creo que al final salió todo bien._**

 ** _Sin más que decir me despido y ¡espero que me sigan acompañando en todas mis locuras!_**


	12. Capítulo Extra:

_La noche triste._

Cuando él la conoció, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero detras de esa sonrisa siempre estuvo una profunda tristeza. Después de haber conocido a quien se convertiría en su esposo y padre de su primera hija, esa tristeza desapareció. Aunque él la amaba, estaba feliz de verla tan contenta.

Pero... Una terrible desgracia tenía que suceder.

Los recuerdos de esa noche aún están latentes en el corazón de Hak.

Meses antes de esa tragedia, había discutido con Midoriko acerca de traer al mundo a ese bebé.

-¡Tenerlo será muy peligroso para ti! No entiendes todo el poder espiritual que tendrá. Será imposible para nosotros protegerlos.

-Hirryu y yo luchamos mucho para tener a este angelito. Quiero tener a este niño, se que estaremos en peligro pero quiero tenerlo en mis brazos.

Desde que conoció a Hirryu en un exorcismo, Midoriko quedó profundamente enamorada de él. Ambos eran considerados los sacerdotes más poderosos que tenian los clanes Shirai y Hirryu, y al unirse esos dos linajes, darían lugar a un descendiente aún más poderoso... El que se convertiria en el Rey de los dos mundos, tanto humano como demoniaco.

Por tal motivo, tanto humanos como demonios deseosos de poder irían tras el pequeño.

-¿Se creen lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder protegerlo de todos los demonios que vendrán?¿Inclusive del Rey Demonio?.- la reto Hak.

-Para eso los tenemos ustedes. Yo sé que tú protegeras a este pequeño.- dijo mientras abrazaba con ternura su vientre que apenas se comenzaba a notar.

Hak se dio la vuelta y sin decir alguna palabra se fue. Meses más tarde, se enteró que el bebé ya había nacido.

-¡Es una niña! Siempre las niñas son más apetitosas que los niños.

-¡Si, si! son mas esponjosas y jugosas.

-Su poder espiritual debe de ser incalculable.

-Escuche que el nombre completo de ese tal Hirryu es Hirryu Ji-mei. Es el único sobreviviente del clan Hirryu, solo que se quitó su segundo nombre para perderle la pista. Que estúpido, su poder espiritual lo delata.

-¿Los del Clan Hirryu también son descendientes de un dragón no?

-Si. Ambos son descendiente de dragones sagrados. Te imaginas el poder que tiene esa mocosa... Y el poder que obtendremos al comerla.

Muchos eran los comentarios entre demonios que se escuchaban acerca del nacimiento de la última descendiente de los clanes más poderosos. Todos llegaron a los oídos del Rey Demonio, quien era el que casi había eliminado ambos clanes.

-Comer a esa niña... Será la única forma de obtener el poder definitivo.

Hak regreso lo más rápido que pudo al enterarse de las intenciones del Rey Demonio, pero cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde. Había atacado a sus compañeros... Y a la mujer que más amaba.

-¡Zeno!

-¿H-Hak?.- débilmente levantó su cabeza al escuchar que decían su nombre. Estaba gravemente herido. Todos sus camaradas estaban mal heridos.

-¿Donde están Hirryu y Midoriko?

-Estan luchando aún contra el Rey Demonio... En la montaña del cielo sagrado...

Hak se apresuró a llegar ahí. Para cuando llego... Ambos estaban dando sus últimos suspiros.

Con lágrimas en los ojos tomo entre sus brazos a Midoriko.

-¡¿Porque permitiste esto?! Yo te advertí lo que iba a suceder.

-Jeje, siempre has sido un poco histérico... Por favor cuida de mi niña... Yona. Mi pequeña princesa del amanecer...- su mano cayó débilmente a su costado. Había dado sus últimas palabras.

Levantó su vista y se sorprendió al ver a su enemigo postrado en la pared. No tenía ningún rasguño a excepción de una flecha y una espada clavados en los costados de su pecho. El gran Rey Demonio había sido sellado. La única manera de venderlo sería utilizar los poderes del último descendiente de esos clanes... Pero aún era una niña. Hak sonrió con malicia al verlo.

-Tu maldito deseo de poder fue el que te llevo hasta aquí... Pero a quien tengo que eliminar... Es a esa mocosa por culpa de ella Midoriko está muerta.

Con delicadeza, dejo a Midoriko en el suelo. Y se fue directamente a buscar el lugar donde habían dejado a la niña.

-¡HAK! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?¡CONTROLATE!

Cuando lo vieron salir de la cueva, se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal con él. Tenía la apariencia de un demonio salvaje, había dejado de ser el fiel familiar de Shirai Midoriko, para convertirse en un demonio de sangre pura.

Todos intentaron detener a Hak pero el tenía una fuerza tan grande que les superaba por mucho. Al llegar al lugar donde estaba la pequeña y descubrir su pequeño rostro... Él quedó congelado.

El cabello era idéntico al de su padre, pero sus rasgos, eran completamente iguales a los de su madre.

Fue ahí donde aprovecharon para poder sellar la ira de Hak.

No sabe cuantos años habían pasado, hasta que escucho una voz... Una voz que le era tan familiar.

-¡Ven te necesito!

Esa voz se escuchaba desesperada.

Lo sabía... Eso fue un sueño... Ella aún está con vida.

Al salir de su encierro, abrazo a la persona que lo había despertado. Era la misma figura, pequeña y frágil, solo que su cabello era rojo y su aroma muy diferente al que él recordaba.

Al bajar la mirada, se encontró con un par de ojos de un color semejante al amanecer y que tenían una distintiva llama en ellos.

Algo... Algo me dice que me someta ante ella... Pero, ¿quien es?- Finalmente recordo quien era esa pequeña persona.

Así fue como de una desgracia, nació un profundo amor.

 ** _¡Hola!¡Aquí Misaka Mikoto!_**

 ** _Este fue un pequeño regalo de mi parte. Quería escribir un poco acerca de la historia de Midoriko y Hirryu. También me pareció muy bonito el tiempo que vivieron juntos._**

 ** _¡Espero que me sigan acompañando en mis futuras loqueras!_**

 ** _Estoy comenzando a trabajar en una nueva historia_**

 ** _¡Estén al pendiente!_**

 ** _Bye bye._**


End file.
